In Time
by EmeraldEyes69
Summary: "You know… my parents have warned me about ridiculous hair styled weirdoes like you." Glare "Aa. Well my parents have warned me about pink haired outcasts like you." "…Touché." Because maybe, just maybe, this time around things will turn out right; just like they were always supposed to.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, nor did I have a say in the creation of the characters; but if I would've had a say in the plot, I promise that none of us would have to be here trying to satisfy that aching hole in our hearts that only Masashi Kishimoto could fill by giving us some well-deserved SasuSaku action that we've been waiting for over _10 goddamn years._ On that note… please enjoy!

Prologue

_"__Lady Haruno!"_

_"__Hmm..?"_

_"__Please stop staring into space you need to pay attention to the lesson if you are to marry Lord Inoue" a haughty voice snapped. "Just imagine Lady Haruno, you will be wed to one of the most powerful Lords in all the land. Third in line for the throne of course." she went on to ramble in an almost rehearsed sort of way._

_"__But I do not wish to be wed to a man I do not know nor care to know…." Pale skin and rosy lips whispered solemnly._

_"__Nonsense. There must be a thousand Ladys' who could only hope to be wed to him. Whom does not wish to be Lord Inoue's wife?"_

_"__I know Miss Maeda; but one cannot help but wonder what it would be like to be wed out of love…" Pink tresses were swept behind a delicate porcelain ear "In books love is such a curious thing…" A hope filled voice continued "I wish to be able to experience it one day first hand…" She was cut off._

_"__Please Lady Haruno do not continue with your talk of love and other nonsense. This is not a story of adventure; it does not have to be. The Haruno clan is one of the most prominent clans in the fire nation, well above that fairy tale nonsense you speak of. You shall be wed to Lord Inoue in a matter of months and you must continue with your lessons or your father shall have my head." A middle aged woman with her face pulled taut paced back and forth, patience wavering._

_"__Please… refer to me by my name."_

_The pacing stops and the old woman sighs. "Alright now Sak-" the voice suddenly blurred out only to come back " when you have tea with the court it is very important that you do not speak out of term and embarrass Lord Inoue" the older woman continued to speak._

_"__But what of my opinions? Am I expected to just sit there like a ragdoll?" Green eyes narrowed._

_A loud and mocking laugh. "Oh my Lady!" Wrinkles suddenly more prominent as her voice took on a grave tone "You are not under any circumstance to voice your opinions. A Lady's job is to fulfill the role of a wife and possibly a mother to the future heir of this land. Do you understand?"_

_A fragile hand lifts to smooth out wrinkle in her shirt "Only if it is required of me to." _

_Wrinkled eyes suddenly narrow angrily "Lady Haruno, you are becoming more mouthy as of recently."_

_"__My apologies Miss Maeda..." blank viridian eyes stared through the woman in front of her._

_She was promptly ignored. "Alright, on to the next lesso-"_

_"…__Why do you think it is that birds have wings..?"_

_ "__Lady Haruno what a strange thing to say."_

_"__They have wings but yet they are caged for their beauty…" she quietly stated._

_"__My Lady but they are safer caged. They have everything and anything they could possibly need or desire."_

_"__Everything except freedom…Why is it that we cage them..?" a curious expression "is it that we envy them..? Their freedom..? That they, merely being birds, have more freedom then we..?"_

_"__I do not know My Lady…"_

_"__We cage them…so that we do not envy them…so they can be caged such as we are in such a relentless society…" a delicate doll like face peered towards the window, past the horizon and the darkening skies._

_"__Alright My Lady enough of this pointless banter." The middle aged tutor stated annoyed, reaching her breaking point. "I shall return tomorrow for your next lesson. Good Day Sak-" the voice blurred out again._

_"__Good day Miss Maeda…" rosy lips whispered…_

_She left…._

_Just like the last tutor…_

_Maybe she'll come back..?_

_Please…._

_Come back….._

_…_

_…__Where are you...? _

_My prince charming…_

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

"BEEP"

A tired arm reached across to cease the loud disturbance. Dark eyes fluttered open with a scowl.

_That dream again… _

A hand reached up to massage a throbbing head.

_That girl…_

Wincing, the scowl deepened.

_…__Who is she..?_

Moving aside ivory sheets, he stood up and walked across the chilling tile floor as if almost sensing the oncoming intruder.

_"_BAM"

"BAM"

"BAM_"_

A loud pounding noise sounded at the door. He moved forward as if to answer it but on second thought decided against it.

"TEME!" screeched a loud voice. "OPEN THE DOOR TEME!"

_…__Annoying…_

Grunting, he moved towards the door. Once opened, a furious looking blond barged through.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LATE I AM?" the furious blond screeched. "_YOU _WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY RIDE ASSHOLE!" he pointed a finger accusingly.

A delicate eyebrow raised "It's 7:00 a.m. You're an hour ahead."

"AND NOW I-wait what?" Confused blue eyes questioned as he stopped in his tracks "An hour ahead?"

"Hn" Closing his eyes he muttered, "Annoying."

The blond grinned sheepishly "Eh… my bad Sasuke."

Bored obsidian eyes peered from underneath long eyelashes. "Aa…" Wrinkling his nose, a scowl appeared on his chisled features "Naruto. Your putrid stench is invading my apartment."

An embarrassed grin crept upon his sun kissed face "Eh let's not talk about my personal hygiene teme. I mean who keeps count of when they showered?"

"Normal people" He stared blankly.

Cerulean eyes suddenly noted the dark bags and exhaustion apparent on his friend's face, "You had that dream again didn't you Sasuke..."

"Aa…" he ruffled his ebony hair.

"Sasuke, I know you miss Rin… But she's gone now."

Sasuke's fist tightened. 

_I don't need your pity._

"It's been two years… you have to move on."

Angry obsidian eyes glared "Dobe." He scowled "Shut up."

_This has nothing to do with Rin. It never has… _

"No need to get rude teme I was just trying to help you out." He stated defensively glaring "I mean I do have-" the blond rambled.

"Naruto."

"Eh? What?"

"Shut up." Sasuke massaged his temples and closed his eyes.

"No need to get feisty teme." Naruto grumbled as he opened the mini-fridge grabbing towards the milk, knocking over bottles in the process. Chugging the milk he spat it out cringing "Teme this is disgusting…"

"That's because it's not really milk idiot." He walked over to the only chair and sat down. "Now clean it up."

"Why of course Lady Uchiha. Wouldn't want you to break a nail now would we." Picking up a towel, he began to wipe the mess. "Disgusting ass milk" Wrinkling his nose, Naruto threw away the towel.

"Ey teme."

"Hn."

"Isn't skim milk supposed to be for diets?" Naruto snickered. "You trying to watch your figure, Sas-gay?"

The ebony haired boy scowled as his glare's intensity multiplied and Naruto suddenly found himself outside a locked door with a quickly forming bruise on his right eye.

"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screeched from outside the door.

Sasuke smirked as he listened to the blond curse.

"SASUKE YOU ASSHOLE!" Naruto screeched. Pounding on the door a final time before leaning against it and allowing himself to slide down to the floor irritably mumbling "God teme why do you always have to have such a huge stick shoved up your ass…" Slowly getting up and dusting his pants he continued to insult the "Purdy transsexual tomato loving homo who refuses to come out the closet."

Unbeknownst to the raging boy the door began to open behind him.

"Like damn, drop the soap much? Just because your mentally scarred from all the emo butt-raping they did to you as a kid doesn't give you the right-" the door slammed open "-to treat me like your bitc-" Naruto turned around.

A fuming Sasuke stood in the door way. The blond grinned "hey teme…wuz crackalackin..?"

The black haired boy could only scowl. Who did this idiot who called himself his "best friend" think he was to question his sexuality? Glaring he spoke "Get yourself another ride moron. I'm going back to sleep."

"SLAM"

Naruto winced and then glared as the door closed. "Inconsiderate ass-wipe." he proceeded to walk down the hall. Once he turned the corner, the door to Sasuke's apartment re-opened.

_Idiot was starting to give me a headache…_

He locked the door and with hands in his pocket he continued to walk down the hall towards the elevator. Once there he pressed the down button.

_4…_

_3…_

_Hurry the hell up damn it…_

_2 _

_Finally._

The elevatordoors opened.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a blonde girl squealed on sight.

The pale skinned boy inwardly glared "Hn. Yamanaka." The girl grinned and hugged on to his arm practically purring.

"Oh dear dear Sasuke-kun, we already went over this. Call me Ino-chan." Coyly batting her eye-lashes, she began to run her hands up and down his arm seductively; or at least trying to.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up in annoyance. "Yamanaka, as I have informed you _countless_ times before, I am not interested."

Ino scoffed as she rolled her eyes and released his arm "Can't you take a joke? I mean Jesus-Christ Sasuke. That was 11th grade stop holding it against me." She continued to speak her "useless nonsense". "I mean sure you're a pretty boy. Okay, gorgeous man. And your body is like smokin' hot."

Sasuke blankly stared "Yamanaka... Shut up."

She blatantly resumed, ignoring his …request... "But I have my boo-boo bunny-"

_…__boo-boo what..?_

"-kins. I'm a taken woman now. Unless…you don't mind sharing" the young woman grinned.

The ebony hair boy glared.

"Joking, Sasuke. I'm joking. Remember what I said about not being able to take a joke?"

DING

The elevator doors finally opened after what seemed like an agonizing eternity. Sasuke walked out without a second thought eager to get away from the obnoxious girl.

"OK BYE SASUKE. NICE TALKING TO YOU TOO."

"Hn."

"God Naruto was right… you do have a stick shoved up your ass…"

His eyes widened with shock and then anger but before he could turn around to glare at her, the doors closed.

Irritated, he proceeded to leave his apartment complex.

"Sasuke-san!"…_tried_ to leave his apartment complex.

Turning around the almost murderous Sasuke spoke "Hn. What."

"The power of youth shall help you overcome the most troubling situations! Would you like to meditate with me in my secret youth corner of power?!" said a most strange young man in a green jump suit.

"Aa. No"

The young man relentlessly continued "But Gai-sensei has always said to never give up on an angered soul! To show him the power of youth and it shall prevail. To teach him the ways of-"

"Lee. Shut up." the angered lad exited the complex.

_…__I need coffee... Now._

Author's Note: Well folks, after taking an extremely lengthy break from fan fiction (but never Naruto) and scrimmaging up an old crusty piece of meh (this thing you just read.) I though "what the hay?" might as well get some feedback on the beginning of my return…. So on that note, critiques would be greatly appreciated! Just don't completely destroy my self-esteem… (I understand I'm crusty, but cut me some slack it's been a while) Lol. Ciao for now, or until I get some critique for what _could _turn into a full length chapter numero uno. Taaa taaaa!


End file.
